The Omega 13
by A Certified BAMF
Summary: Long before man was created, the Nibblonians were able to imprison a monstrocity in the infosphere. But when it escapes, it falls to Fry to stop it. If i owned Futurama i wouldn't be here writing this.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, your author here. I'm kinda new to the writing game and this is my first fanfic ever. Considering that for some reason, there are less than 500 fics about Futurama, my obsession demanded that the first one I story I write be dedicated to the show. This story is based on a picture I saw ages ago. I'm not sure how long it'll be but suggestions for it are welcome. It might take a little while because I have ADD and-OMG is that a __**squirrel **__?_

A small AF-62 Banshie fighter flew silently through the vast vacuum of space. Deep scarring along its hull showed that it had been in a recent battle, yet if one were to look close enough, they would see that the damage was made by no weapon known in the universe. The state of the ship was not as bad as the piolet who flew it however...

He was dying. There was no illusions about it. He could feel himself slowly slipping. Yet somehow he hd to hang on. It took a tremendous will power to not simply slip into the comforting blackness that was beginning to cloud his vision. If he fell asleep, he knew he would never walk up. His small one man fighter ship zipped across the vastness of space heading to a planet that was right now nothing more than a distant light in the darkness. Three hours. He didn't know if he would make it to that ball known as earth. He just knew he had to. He had bought time, nothing more. But his sacrifice will have been in vain if he died now. He had to warn everyone about what had entered their universe. He had to warn Leela...

The Banshie flew on.

Bender walked into the Planet Express building humming his 'Bender is Great' tune. It was about 11 o'clock Monday morning, and as he wandered into the employee lounge, he ran into a very annoyed, a very angry Leela.

'BENDER!' she shouted 'WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?

'What are ya talken about big boots?' he responded casually as he walked over to the couch. 'I've been at home in sleep mode. That's where I usually go to recharge.'

'You were supposed to be here an hour ago. You and Fry have got to be on time.' said Leela, regaining control of her anger and keeping her voice level. 'We have a delivery to make this morning. Now come on lets get going, we're already behind schedule. Where's Fry?'

'Dunno,' replied Bender as he pulled a cigar out of his chest compartment and lighting it with his finger. 'He went out Friday night and said he had some work to do, and I haven't seen him since.'

'WHAT?' said Leela with shock.

'I know, right? Fry doing work? Kinda hard to believe.'

'Did you ask where he was going?'

'What am I, his mother? He didn't say, and I wasn't about to pry.'

'We have to find him,' she said, not bothering to point out that Bender always pried into other peoples business.

She quickly walked up the stairs where she found the professor working in his lab.

Professor Hubert Farnsworth's mind was deep in his work, tinkering away at an invention that would have solved world hunger when Leela ran in. The Professor turned, knocking the devise into a pile of other strange devises to be forgotten for the rest of time. He didn't notice.

'Professor,' she asked surprised by the sound of panic in her voice 'you haven't seen Fry any time recently have you?'

'Wha...Who?'

'Fry.'

'Fry who?'

'Your uncle!' Leela said, exasperated already with the senile old fool. This was no time for games.

'Now Leela, you know perfectly well my uncles name is Fry. Sometimes you young folk can be so forgetful.'

Leela sighed impatiently. 'Well have you seen him?'

'Seen who?'

'FRY!'

'No need to shout, Leela. Of course I've seen him.'

Leela let out a sigh of relief. 'Where?'

'Why here, all the time! He works for me you know.'

'Have you seen him today?'

'Oh my, no. But if your looking for random things, I did see a small star fighter land about two blocks from here.'

Before she could comment on the fact that she was looking for Fry and could care less about the fighter she heard Bender holler at the top of his amplifier 'FRY!'

She turned and quickly walked back to the employee lounge, intent on giving the delivery boy a piece of her mind for the brief scare she just went through when the sight of him caused her to stop dead in her tracks and gasp.

Fry was leaning against the doorframe wearing, instead of his usual astir, a black long sleeved shirt, black cargo pants, and combat boots. A belt round his waist held an empty hand gun holster, a single grenade, and a sheathed knife. But it wasn't his outfit that caused her to gasp. It was the fact that he was bleeding from head to toe. Frys face was pale white. His hair was a mess and dried blood crusted his forehead. His left arm was being clutched by his right hand, and it looked to be broken. A splint was tied to his left leg. He was covered in burns.

Just then Hermes came in, followed by a very annoyed Amy who was carrying Nibbler.

'Leela,' Amy was saying ' you've really gotta keep track of this guy. He's been acting crazy all...' Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she caught sight of Fry.

'Sweet cow of Moscow' Hermes exclaimed 'Fry mon, what happoned?'

Fry opened his mouth to try to say something, but all that came out was a groan, and he started sliding down the door frame.

Leela snapped out of the trance she was in and quickly rushed to his side, draping his right arm around her shoulder.

'Quick, help me get him to the med bay!' she hollered. Amy dropped Nibbler and rushed over and got his other arm over her shoulder, which caused Fry to gasp in pain.

'Hermes, get the professor!'

Hermes rushed up to the lab as Leela and Amy half carried, half dragged the injured Fry down the corridor to Zoidbergs office.

Nobody noticed that Nibbler followed close behind, no longer walking in his cute little way, but striding purposefully after them.

Amy and Leela had just laid Fry on the examination table when the professor arrived, followed closely by Hermes and Bender.

Leela asked the professor as soon as he walked in 'Will he be alright?'

'Hard to say,' Farnsworth responded. 'I'll have to examine him to determine haw bad his injuries are.'

'I think I'm the doctor here.' said a voice, and everyone turned to see Zoidberg standing in the corner of his office.

The crustacean walked over, took a look at Fry and said. 'I'm afraid he's dead.'

'He's not dead ya stinken lobsta. Get outta here before I dock ya pay.' Hermes said.

'Awww...'said Zoidberg and scuttled out.

Leela was worried. Fry looked like he was a punching bag that was used by a boxer and then thrown into a furnace.

She was about to ask what happened when someone beat her to it.

'Fry what happened?' Nibbler said from the doorway where he was standing. The crew gasped (except for Fry) and starred at him.

'Nibbler?' Leela gasped for the second time that day 'you-you can-can talk?'

'Affirmative.'

'B-But how?'

'That is not important right now. What is important is what happened to Fry.' He turned and faced Fry again. 'What happened?'

'Water,' Fry whispered 'please...before (cough) anything.'

'Miss Wong,' Nibbler said, 'would you be so kind as to fetch Fry a glass of water.'

Amy jumped when Nibbler addressed her, but then ran to the kitchen. She returned moments later with a large glass.

'Here,' she said, handing it to Leela who was standing next to Fry, still trying to grasp the fact that the pet that she had all these years was intelligent. Seeing Amy hand her the glass, gave her something to do, so she took it, gentle lifted Frys head, and brought the glass to his lips. He drained it in seconds.

'Thanks.' he said, his voice a little stronger. He smiled at Leela, but then winced in pain as the professor prodded him with a strange devise.

'Not now professor,' Leela snapped, and then turned back to Fry. 'What happened to you Fry? Where have you been?'

'Wait!' Nibbler said. 'This information is classified. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave, while I talk to Fry.'

'What the hell are you talking about, you stupid rat?' Bender asked. 'How do you know where he's been?'

'That too is classif-'

'Nibbler,' Fry murmured 'it doesn't matter anymore how classified any of this is. They are all involved now, all in danger. I think they should know.'

'What are you talking about Fry? What do you mean we're all in danger?' Leela asked.

'You're being hunted.'

'WHAT?' everyone, even Nibbler, exclaimed.

'Fry explain.' said Nibbler.

Fry coughed again. 'As you know Nibbler, Friday night you assigned me a mission to investigate the energy fluctuations on Zibian IV.'

'Zibian IV? That's on the edge of known space!' Leela exclaimed.

'It is for you humans, but not for us.' Nibbler said. 'My race has a much more completed map of the universe.'

Fry coughed and said 'Who's telling the story here?'

'Sorry.' Nibbler muttered.

'Anyway I arrived early Saturday morning. I thought this was going to be a milk run compared to some of the things you've sent me on. I was wrong. There was...was...'

'What Fry, what?'

Fry looked right at Nibbler and said 'Do you remember my first job with you guys? You know the one with the brains and the infosphere?'

Nibbler nodded, and then asked 'Wait, how is it possible you remember that? I thought I erased it from your memory.'

'You did. But what I faced gave me that memory back. Some...thing got out. When we opened it for that brief period of time something escaped. Something that was there before.'

If it is possible for something so black to turn ghostly white, Nibblers face proved this beyond a shadow of a doubt.

'You couldn't possibly mean...?' He let the question hang, unfinished. Fry merely nodded.

'Oh God. Please tell me you didn't fight it alone. Not all by yourself.'

'Didn't really have a choice in the matter. I had to if I wanted to survive and warn you.'

'EXCUSE me,' Leela butted in, 'but the rest of us are all dyeing to know what the hell you're talking about.'

'I suppose I'd better start at the beginning. Professor, if you would kindly look to Fry, the rest of you, follow me.'

With that, he promptly turned around and exited the room. The PE employees glanced at each other before following the strange little alien. Leela was the last to leave, looking back at Fry who again closed his eyes before she turned and followed the others to the conference room.

'Ok speak up mon what thee hell is going on and how does it concern Fry AND con PE profit from it?' Hermes asked

'This story is a tale from eons ago long before man was created by the Acustions-' Nibbler began.

'The what now?' Bender interrupted.

'The Acustions. An ancient race of intelligent beings who died out long ago. Mankind was an experiment done by their top scientists on this planet. Your petty ideas of evolution and gods are all wrong.' Nibbler stated.

'So there's no God?' Amy asked.

'Quite the contrary there is a God. He just didn't create you. Or maybe he did using the Acustions..' he mussed, then snapped back to reality. 'Oh who cares? Mankind's origins are not today's topic of discussion.'

'Well you're the one who brought it up.' Leela said.

'Anyway my people are an ancient race, and we have made it our duty to protect the universe from all threats. We have weapons that can destroy anything, and quite easily. But the creature Fry faced is not from this universe.'

'So, what, its from a different universe?' Bender asked.

'No. That's just it. Its not from a different universe. Its not from ANY universe.'

_Well that is the first part. Please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's part two everybody. Whoa one review. That exceeded my expectations. I could just sing. In answer to her Royal Highness PrincessMialyn :p of course I plan to continue. I personally hate it wen people start a good story and then stop and you don't see them ever again GRRRRR! Whoa need to calm down *opens a coke-a-cola and puts on calming music* On with the show._

_Disclaimer: if I owned futurama zoidberg would be dead. But I don't so poo._

The PE crew stared at the little three eyed creature standing before them.

'What exactly so you mean its not from any universe?' Amy asked. 'If something exists its gotta be from somewhere. And that somewhere has got to be in a universe.'

'How many universes do you think there are, Miss Wong?' Nibbler asked.

'I dunno. Hundreds I guess.'

'Wrong. There are only two. This one, and the one where everyone dresses up like a cowboy.'

'But,' Leela said 'there's got to be more than one. I mean we visited another universe before. They didn't dress as cowboys.'

'Ahhh' Nibbler said 'but that was a universe created by the professor. As much as they would like to believe they always existed, they didn't. I was just a copy of this universe with a few slight differences to make it alternate. All there memories were programed in by the professors machine.'

'Then what...'

'Miss Wong, there is a barrier separating our universe and their universe from each other. No scientific expedition has been successful. Why do you think there is a barrier?'

'I don't know. To keep us in?' Amy answered.

'No Miss Wong. It is to keep something out.'

There was a gasp from the crew. With the exception of Bender who, while Nibbler was explaining the significance of the barrier, had his hard drives focused to figuring out one thing. Suddenly he jumped out of his chair with his arms in the air and shouted 'Wohooo! Then that fruitcake was just a bad copy of me! I'm still the greatest!'

Nibbler rolled his eyes at the robots antics and turned to the rest of the PE staff. 'Continuing with my story...'

'Yes get on with it mon.' Hermes said.

'I am from a race millions of years old. When this universe was created we were already living happily in our little bubble. But the creation of the universes shattered that bubble that had protected our world from things I shudder to imagine. For your sake, you may call us the Nibblonians as your vocal boxes would be unable to pronounce any of our words.

'Oh yea?' Bender said 'Try me.'

And Nibbler said the name of his race in his own language. Ten minutes later the crew was again gathered around the conference table after replacing Benders voice box with a spare from the supply cabinet. Bender could be heard darkly murmuring about killing a certain small black rodent from his seat, glaring and Nibbler.

'Now then, as I was saying, the bubble that had encased our planet was destroyed, exposing us to the everything that was outside our world. Luckily the barrier was up by then so we were still protected from the horrors without.'

'Wait,' Leela said, ' A bubble encased your planet? How did that get there?'

'Alas we know not. It was just always there, like a fact of life for us, until it was lost at the beginning of the universe.'

'Anyway this barrier surrounds the whole universe. You humans know there is an edge but you do not know how far it expands. The universe is actually circular in shape, with the barrier creating a sphere like effect. Not even we have explored that far, but we do know this. This barrier is not as strong in some places as it is in others. At each point we have discovered that is weak we have an outpost to warn us if anything is able to penetrate it. Temporary rifts would open allowing access to horrors beyond that of nightmares. In the year 1214 a creature succeeded in penetrating the barrier. The outpost at that point, Outpost 13, was obliterated and the people stationed there were never seen again. There were no bodies, no signs of a battle, nothing. It was just...gone. My best friend was stationed at there. I had to be the one who brought the news to his wife.'

'1214?' Bender gasped. 'You, a living, breathing pile of flesh are over 10000 years old?'

'Yes. And I am still in the prime of life.' Nibbler said grinning.

'So this thing that got out, what did it do?' Leela asked.

'In, Leela, it got **in**. It went on a vendetta consuming worlds left and right. At the time we had no idea what it was doing and just assumed that it was attempting to destroy everything in its path. Our armies went up against it and many fell before its might. There was no stopping it, when suddenly, it disappeared. We scoured the universe for years searching for it, and when we found it, all we could do was gasp.

'What was it trying to do?'

'It was trying to break the barrier. The creature alone could not destroy it by itself from either side of the barrier, but what we realized was that it was not alone. On the other side of that barrier were twelve other creatures. With them working on each side to destroy it, a crack was forming, allowing foul...gasses I suppose, to flow into our universe. The quadrant around the crack became dead. Dead space I guess. All the stars we're extinguished, and it wasn't even in a fiery explosion, they just simply...blinked out of existence.'

'What did you do?' Amy asked.

'Our best minds came together to deal with the threat. A full on massive assault was impossible. We had tried that before and it had failed. We still had years yet till the crack was big enough to allow anything living through. The smartest members of our race created a devise, a bomb, that would send the creature to an alternate dimension in which...

'Wait, wait, wait.' Bender interrupted again 'Alternate dimension? Isn't that like another universe?'

'No. Both universes are in the same dimension. They are alternate yes, but still part of this dimension. There are thousands of dimensions, most of which are just empty space. We haven't discovered one with anything that has a universe in it.' Nibbler replied irritably. 'Now will you STOP interrupting?'

'Gee, sorry if I want to clarify something.' Bender said.

'So you had this bomb...'Leela prompted.

'Yes, we had the bomb. The problem was getting the bomb near enough to it to suck the monster in. We settled on a dangers gamble. A small, one man space fighter equipped with stealth technology would intercept the creature, place the bomb and retreat before the blast. I was the young Nibblonian who was picked for the job. I was just a young cadet at the time, and I wanted revenge for the death of my friend, so I eagerly accepted. The fighter that was assigned to me was the experimental AC13 Black Cat. '

Nibbler paused and stared into space, lost in memory. 'It was one hell of a ship.'

Leela nodded. She knew of the connection that could form between piolet and ship. The number one rule to flying is love. You take a bird in the air that you don't love and she'll tear you apart. Its love that kept a ship going when logic dictated that it should be crashing in a fiery holocaust.

'I flew her to Quadrant Bravo. That was where that monstrosity was. The plan went perfectly until the end. The bomb was planted and I was making my escape when it went off. The creature began to be sucked in, and nothing it could do could stop it. It screamed and raged in fury and as the portal began to close, it let off a tremendous amount of energy that hit my ship and destroyed the fusion core. Everything stopped, and my ship was dead in space. I must have blacked out because I woke up three weeks later on a medical ship headed back for Eternium. Over the years the crack in the barrier sealed itself. We're still not sure how, but a theory is that it somehow can regenerate itself.'

'So if you sent this thing to an alternate dimension, how is it back?' Bender asked.

'About a year back, Phillip Fry defeated a race of intellectual beings known as the brain spawn. To do so he again opened the door to the dimension that the creature had been sent. Apparently, for those split seconds that the doorway was open, it was able to return to our dimension.

'So does this mean..' Amy began.

'Yes Miss Wong. The creature has returned to open the crack for the other twelve.'

'Do you have a name for this thing?' Leela asked.

'Yes. We call it Omega 13, and it won't be making the same mistake twice.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: $50 says I don't own futurama

The Marcula Quadrant, Sector 12

DOOP Research Ship _Cain_

1430 hours Shipboard Time

Deep Space

Lieutenant Mike Rendon cursed at his computer for the umteenth time that day. It had totally deleted all the files that contained the logs of each mission the ship had been assigned, along with all information about each encounter. It didn't make sense to him why this was happening, after all, the computer was one of the most advanced onboard, and all of a sudden it just decides to crash on him. And to top it all off, it had taken to threatening his life. As if on queue, a message flashed across the screen:

**Death is but the taking of life. Soon, I shall come for yours.**

He didn't know what it meant and frankly, he didn't care. If he couldn't find a way to regain those files, he could kiss his career on this ship goodbye.

He sighed, stretched, and decided he needed a break. Standing up, he left his console and headed for the Cantina on C-Deck. As he stepped into the lift, his mind couldn't help but wander to the he been death threats he'd been receiving.

_I'm gonna half to talk to Mason, _he thought _maybe he can fix the danm thing. He is a techno geek after all._

A sudden rumbling through the _Cain_ threw him against the fall wall of the lift.

'What the fu-'

The blaring of the Alarm interrupted him, and the Captions voice came over the com. 'All hands, Battle Stations, I repeat, all hands report to your battle stations!'

_Battle stations? My God, are we under attack?_ The answer came as another violent shudder coursed through the ship. The doors opened and he rushed down the hallway towards the viewing bay. _Why would anyone attack a research vessel? We're only lightly armed._

Of course the ship had weaponry. You had to be a fool to build a ship designed to travel through space without some type of defense system.

Reaching the viewing bay, he slammed his hand on the viewer, he looked out the window and gasped at what he saw, before an powerful explosion shattered the glass causing the atmosphere to be sucked out, and him along with it. Despite popular belief, the human body can survive in the total vacuum of space.

If you don't try to hold your breath, exposure to space for half a minute or so is unlikely to produce permanent injury. Holding your breath is likely to damage your lungs, something scuba divers have to watch out for when ascending, and you'll have eardrum trouble if your Eustachian tubes are badly plugged up, but theory predicts - and animal experiments confirm - that otherwise, exposure to vacuum causes no immediate injury. You do not explode. Your blood does not boil. You do not freeze. You do not instantly lose consciousness.

So as Mike flew through space with a full lung of air he had almost a minute to think of his wife and unborn child before passing out from lack of oxygen.

D-Deck Gun Turret 2

1445 hours Shipboard time

Gunnery Sergeant Charily Vinson let lose wave after wave of high powered laser blasts from his twin linked V-82 Renton laser battery. Powerful pulses of red light streaked across space at his target. Due to the fact that this was a gun post, it would be one of the major targets to enemy ships and so was armored to the fullest possible extent, without restriction to movement. He had no visual on the attacker, instead relying on computer tracking that showed him a red blip on the screen.

On his headset, he heard many things that confused the hell out of him. Something about a monster attacking the ship. He chalked it up to panic and fear. After all, there was no such thing as monsters. A violent explosion very close to his turret caused his harness to bite deep into his flesh. If he wasn't strapped in, his head would have collided with the opposite wall. slightly shaken, but otherwise okay, he called out to find out what happened. A frantic voice answered him.

'Charily? Charily!' He recognized the voice. It was Samantha, a very gifted biochemist and his fiancé. What was she doing on this deck?

'Sam, what are you doing here? You should be down in the Med Bay helping the doc.'

She wasn't listening. 'Charily, you've got to get outta there! Turret 3–6 are gone. Only yours and Number 1 remain.

Charily thought for a second. 'Sam,' he said 'who's in turret one?'

There was a pause. 'Its Robert. Why? What are you planning? Charily you've got to get out of there!'

'Patch me through to him, Sam.'

'But-'

'Please Sam. I have an idea.'

There was another pause and then a different voice came on.

'What do you want Charles, I'm kinda busy.' The nasally voice of Robert Marchell said.

'Rob listen to me. Turrets 3-6 are gone. We're the only two left on the port side.' Charily said urgently.

'What?'

'Yes. Listen, according to my computer, whatever this thing is has a weak spot. It should be in grid 3 on your screen.'

'Okay, I see it.'

'I want you to concentrate all your fire at that one spot. If we both hit it, we might just be able to disable whatever it is out there, giving us a chance to get away.'

'Copy that, Sarge.'

'Sam, can you there?'

'Yes Charily. Are you sure about this?'

'I don't have a clue, but it's the only chance we have. Get Engineering on the com for me.'

Again there was a pause, before a very annoyed voice of the Cain's top engineer, Scott Fitzgerald came on 'Who the bloody hell is this? I've got my hands full tryen ta keep this boats engines online, what could be so important as to interrupt that?'

Charily spoke 'Scott, this is Charily. I need a big favor from you. I need you to put one of those old style nuclear warheads we keep on board it escape pod number three on the port side. Then, I want you to warm up the warp engines and be ready to run.'

'What? Why in hell would I wanna do that, can I ask ya?'

'I need you to rig it to blow and launch it so it heads to coordinates 249:006.'

'Are ya daft lad? If I did that I could get in a lot of bloody trouble with the caption.'

'I'll take full responsibility. JUST DO IT!' Charily hollered.

Scott sighed and said 'All right lad, I don't know what scheme you got cookin' in that wee head of yours but ill do it.'

'Thanks Scott. Be ready to launch on my signal.'

With renewed vigor, he and Robert began blasting full power at the point the computer had deemed its weakest spot.

Bridge

1455 hours Shipboard Time

The alarms blared to life signaling an incoming projectile, but Caption Dean Warson knew the bridge was lost. There was nothing he could do as he watched a massive charge of plasma sailing threw space, getting closer to the viewing screen. Even if he tried to escape he wouldn't make it. All he could do was watch in silence as the bridge crew ran in a futile attempt to escape the destruction about to be unleashed on the ship.

_Well, _he thought, _a caption goes down with his ship._

Engineering Sub level 2

1457 hours Shipboard Time

A shudder so powerful the ship actually seemed to rock back and forth alerted Scott Fitzgerald that something very bad had happened. He got on the com and radioed the bridge. There was only static. He tried again, but still no avail.

'Computer,' he said. 'Pull up a diagram of the ship and show all damages on screen.

A miniature 3D holographic version of the ship appeared with colors indicating damage level. Green was undamaged, yellow, light damage, orange, heavy damage, and red completely destroyed. The display showed the bridge and most of the surrounding floors in red confirming his suspicions. It also showed the communications room to be completely destroyed.

'LARSON!' he hollered 'get over to controls and fire up the back-up control system. Now!'

A scrawny young man hurried up the steps to the control room. Minutes later a familiar hum could be heard as machines in the room came to life.

_Thank God, _Scott thought _that I was able to convince the Caption to install a back-up unit in controls. Without it, we'd be drift through space, and soon be nothing but a derelict._

Suddenly Charily's voice came over the com. 'NOW!'

D-Deck Gun Turret 2

'NOW!' Charily yelled into his head set. The massed fire of his and Robs turrets seemed to have phased it. Now was the time to hit it hard and hope for the best.

Escape Bay Pod 3

The small little escape pod blasted out of the space doors that held it in. As thrusters came online, it began an intercept course to collide with the coordinates that had been preprogramed into its system. Igniting its single RX 400 rocket engine, it raced towards its destination. Designed to quickly get away from exploding ships, it covered the distance in no time at all. 50 yards from collision its self destruct countdown reached zero causing it to blow, simultaneously activating the nuclear warhead placed inside. The resulting explosion was brilliant. Blinding white light lite up the night sky on the nearby planet of Red Stone. Fire engulfed all mass within 600 yard radius. The shock wave hit the Cain like a sledge hammer on concrete.

Luckily the ship had turned and was already moving away, so instead of hitting the port side, it hit the stern causing her to cascade forward.

'Initiate warp drives!' screamed Scott.

In the blink of an eye the ship blasted away, traveling three times the speed of light.

The attacker roared in frustration. It was wounded, it knew and would half to recuperate. It's mind could not grasp that its prey had escaped.

D-Deck

1520 hours Shipboard time

Charily wearily climbed down the latter from his gun turret when a blurry form suddenly collided with him. He found himself on the ground with Sam on top of him pulling him into a deep kiss. Despite all that had just transpired, he couldn't help but smile as she broke the kiss and nuzzled his neck.

'Don't ever scare me like that again Mister.' she said. 'You not going to get out of marrying me by dying.'

'I had no intention of dying today, or anytime soon for that mater Sam.' he chuckled.

For a long moment they just held each other before he said 'As much as I would love to continue this, we do have more pressing matters. The Caption is probably trying to figure out what just happened and I'm going to have to explain to him-'

'Charily,' she said 'the Captions dead. The bridge took a direct hit, killing him along with all the other Senior officers. As of right now, you hold the highest rank on board.'

'Bull,' he said 'I'm just a gunnery sergeant. There are lots of officers on board.'

'Not combat trained. DOOP Regs specifically state only combat trained personal can caption a Military star ship. Wether it be research or defense. You are now the acting caption on the _Cain_.'

'Wonderful.' he said sarcastically. 'Well if I'm the acting caption, I better get going. Got Captiony things I need to do.'

As they got up he wondered what kind of trouble he had just been set up for.

The Marcula Quadrant Sector 7

Niblonian Battle Cruiser _Cutie Pie_

1500 hours Shipboard time

Caption Kern awoke from a troubling dream. He couldn't remember exactly what it was about, but it was bad enough to were he bolted upright and almost screamed in fear. Realizing where he was, he quickly dressed and headed for the bridge. He had an uneasy feeling. A young ensign on duty saluted as he entered.

'Caption? Is everything alright sir?'

'I don't know,' Kern replied 'anything unusual on long range scanners?'

'Negative, sir.' the ensign replied. 'Its been mostly quite most of the night.'

'Mostly?'

'Well, we did pick up a distress call from a DOOP research vessel. The Cain, I believe.'

'DOOP? What are they doing way out here?' Kern asked, surprised.

'It's a research vessel. My guess is they are beginning to chart this quadrant.'

'What was happing that caused them to send the call?'

'I don't know sir. From the garbled transmission, I gathered that something was attacking them.'

'Something?'

'Yes sir. They specifically said 'something' is attacking the ship. Then the transmission cut out.'

'Hmm...' Kern mused 'Anything else?'

'Negative.'

'Ensign set course intercept course for that ship. I want to find out what happened out there.'

'But sir their humans. Their not suppose to know...'

'Don't worry,' Kern reassured 'we'll wipe their memories after we help them.'

New New York

Earth

0130 hours

Fry awoke with a cry of fear. He'd been having a nightmare that he couldn't quite remember. There was fire and pain, and a deep, menacing voice laughing at him as he cried for help.

He would have screamed again if it weren't for the gentle hand that he felt on his, and looking up, found himself staring into the smiling face of a purple haired goddess.

'Leela,' he breathed 'where am I?'

'In the Medbay of PE.' she said. 'You were so worn out that we didn't want to move you. So I decided to stay here and watch over you tonight.'

'You didn't have to do that. I wouda been all right.' Fry muttered sheepishly.

'I'm sure you would have Fry.' Leela smirked. 'That's why you woke up screaming.'

It had not escaped her notice that her touch seemed to have calmed him down instantly. _Interesting,_ she thought.

Fry had closed his eyes again and mumbled something she didn't quite catch.

'What?' she asked.

'It was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about' he said.

'What was it about?'

He opened his eyes. 'Can't remember, exactly. There was a lot of fire and an evil voice...' he trailed off, staring off into space trying to remember.

Deciding that it didn't matter, Leela said 'Its okay, you're safe now Fry. Nothing to worry about.'

She gave him a sedative, as the professor had instructed her to do should he wake.

As the drugs began to take effect, a very clear image of Leela in pain flashed through his head, and he was sure it was from his dream.

Instinctively, his hand reached out and grabbed hers, and she gasped in surprise. 'Leela, promise me, that whatever happens, you will stay safe.'

'Fry I-'

'Promise!'

'Okay Fry, I promise,' she said. He seemed to relax after that and his eyes became disoriented as the drug took full effect.

Just as he drifted off to sleep she heard him mumble 'I don't want you to get hurt, because I love you Leela.'

_Hey Hey, this is your freak, your first, last, and only stop to Freaky stuff. Esp. When it comes to futurama. Anyway, heres chapter 3. Enjoy._

_Oh if your wondering, charily and sam are two characters from me. I added my own touch, and I am planning on instigating them into the story on a more major role._

_Please R&R_

_This is FuturamaFreak signing off. Good night!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey sorry it took me so long to update. Well, it seemed long to me anyway. If it wasn't that's great. _

_Disclaimer: I, FuturamaFreak, do solemnly swear that I do not, in any way, create, own, or control the lives of, Futurama and its character._

_Now ONWARD!_

On a distant moon in the Zackton Solar System, it waited, recuperating from its most recent battle. This was the second time it's prey had escaped, there would not be a third. The being of immense power had run after realizing what it was against, and it was furious. Then beings of the same race had dared cause it harm. It would not stand for that. There would be vengeance. But first, to take care of the...Mighty One, as it had sensed it was called. Remembering the encounter, it knew that he alone could not defeat it. But, with support from...The Other, he could very likely destroy everything it strove to accomplish. Yes, the Mighty One and The Other would have to be destroyed. And it could not be an assault on his home planet. No, it was going to have to dominate the minds of some inferior species. Preferably of his own race. For now though, it would wait.

**Earth**

**0930, PE Building**

Fry awoke feeling better than he had in three days. He didn't really know why, but he felt things were starting to look up, despite the circumstances. Looking around he noticed Leela asleep in a chair next to the bed. He also noticed, with an sharp intake of breath, that they were holding hands. Slowly he pulled his hand from hers and got up.

Nothing hurt, which he found incredibly odd, but he didn't give it a second thought. If he was healed, then he was healed, and no pain was a welcome relief to what he was experiencing mere hours ago. As she and he were the only two in the building, with the possible exception of the Professor, depending on where he decided to sleep, he decided to get some coffee going. Walking down to the kitchen, he tried to piece together just why he was in such a good mood. When no answer came to him, he gave up, thinking it wasn't important anyway. He flipped on the radio to hear some tunes as he started getting to work on the coffee.

Leela slowly realized she was waking up, but her sleep addled brain couldn't quite place what it was that had done it. It was definitely a noise, as she could still hear it but what-

_He pauses shaving and he tells him self that he is the bomb_

_She has here curlers set, her credit cards are paying the funds..._

She blinked. It was music, an old song, she could tell, and someone was singing along with it.

_He's not that old, I've been told, a strong sexual goal..._

That's Fry singing she thought absently, before realizing that Fry should be still down resting in bed. She quickly looked over at the bed and found it empty, so getting up she followed the direction the music was coming from. She found Fry in the kitchen singing along with the chorus of the song.

_She's open waiting for more_

_and I know he's only looking to score_

_and it is way too unhealthy,_

_often they've typically been starved for attention before._

The song continued, and she stiffed a giggle as he sang and moved with the music. When it ended she walked up, leaned on the counter and said 'You know, you should go on Earth Idol. I'm sure they'd just love to have you.'

Fry spun around while jumping up at the same time, causing him to spill a cup she didn't notice he was holding all over himself.

'YEEEOWWWWW!' he yelled as the hot coffee poured all over him.

Leela couldn't help it. The sight of Fry jumping around desperately trying to pull his now stained shirt off his body was just to comical. She burst out laughing.

When Fry did manage to finally get the shirt off, he glared at the still laughing Leela. 'It's not that funny, you know.'

'Yes...yes it...was.' she said, trying to regain her breath before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Fry rolled his eyes and turned back to the coffee pot. He grabbed another glass and poured a cup before handing it to Leela. 'I'm going to assume you want some coffee?' he asked.

Still laughing Leela simply nodded and took the cup, but didn't drink it, instead trying to regain control of her breathing. Fry reached down and retrieve his own cup.

When he came back up, Leela had a somewhat surprised look on her face. 'This is really good.' she said. 'Where'd you learn to make coffee like this?'

'My mom was a coffee addict, and she got me hooked. I've had over a thousand years to perfect it.'

Leela nodded and took another drink. 'So...'

Fry glanced over at her, trying to discern what she wanted to talk about. 'What's up?'

She just sat there staring at him, seemingly lost in thought. He wondered how a person can go from nearly dying of laughter one minute, to the quite seriousness she was now showing. 'What?' he asked again.

'Nothing...nothing.' she responded before taking another drink of coffee.

In fact there was a lot on her mind. The foremost of these thoughts was what she had heard him say last night before he fell into a drug induced sleep. The question was, did he really love her, or was it just the drugs talking? And, how should she feel about it? Before she could pursue these questions further, the doors slid open and in walked Bender.

'Hey, meatbag! Its good to see you up and about!' Bender greeted.

'Really?' Fry said, a little bewildered. Since when did Bender care if a human was feeling better.

'Yup.' he said. 'Now you can pay me that twenty you owe me.'

'Figures.' Fry muttered turning around and promptly ignoring the robot.

'Hey, Skintube! Don't ignore me.' Bender said. 'I want that twenty ASAP. Before you go and die doing something stupid.'

Fry sighed, knowing the only way to get Bender to leave him alone was to pay him. He pulled out his wallet and threw him a twenty.

'Thanks buddy!' Bender said, before sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Next to arrive was Amy, who muttered a hello to Fry before rushing over to the TV and grabbing the remote from Bender.

'Hey, I was watching that!' he yelled as she changed the channel.

'Quite!' she said as the familiar images of Linda and Morbo appeared on the screen.

'And in other news,' Linda was saying 'the Mom Corp. has unveiled their latest creation. The MK V Planetary Defense Droid.'

'YOUR PATHETIC ROBOTS WILL NOT STOP MY PEOPLES INVASION FORCE! MWWWAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!' Morbo yelled at the camera.

'Ahahaha-' the screen shut off in the middle of Linda's lighthearted chuckle. Everyone looked to see Amy staring at the screen in a somewhat confused state, before she sank onto the couch and muttered 'I just don't understand.'

'What's up, Amy?' Fry asked her. 'Are you feeling alright.'

'Yes. No. I don't know.' Amy responded.

Fry chuckled. 'That's three answers to choose from. I think I'll take no, something is wrong. Now come on, tell us.'

Amy looked up at Fry, wishing she had his light heated carefree attitude. 'Its just...I intercepted a DOOP transmission last night. Code 2.'

The room did a collective gasp.

'Code 2? My dear girl, what happened?'

Fry spinned around to find his nephew standing right next to him, and Hermes standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging slightly open.

'Dammit Professor DON'T DO THAT!' Fry practically yelled.

During the years of Fry and Benders employment under him and their uncanny ability to get into trouble, the Professor had perfected the art of popping up seemingly out of nowhere, always catching the two by surprise.

However the Professor took no notice of Fry and simply repeated his question.

Amy glanced around. 'Well, as you all know, Code 2 transmissions mean that a DOOP ship has been severely damaged and that the Captain and First Officer are either KIA or MIA. But I couldn't get a name to go with whatever ship sent the transmission, nor its location. There was a lot of interference, but from what I gathered, all the bridge crew were dead.'

It was Fry who made the connection first, the others still in shock that a DOOP ship was attacked. 'And your worried it was the Nimbus and that Kiff...' he trailed off.

Amy only nodded and began to stare at the ground, but Fry was sure he had seen the glint of tears in her eyes.

'Amy' he said. She didn't look up.

He crouched in front of her and put his hand on arm.

'Amy.' he said again. She glanced up, and he saw there were tears there. Sure that he had her attention he said. 'If the Nimbus had been attacked and that dope Zapp had kicked the bucket, it would be all over the news. That's something that the DOOP can't keep covered up.'

'So you're saying...?'

'I'm saying that it was probably a destroyer, or maybe a DOOP science vessel that was attacked, not their flagship.'

'But...but I haven't been able to contact Kiffy...' she nearly cried.

'Odds are he's wrapped up in whatever's going on. If a DOOP vessel was attacked, you can be damned sure they have every available person working round the clock to find out what happened. Trust me on this, ok?'

Amy sniffed again. 'Ok. Thanks, Fry.'

Fry merely nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

Leela admitted to herself she was impressed. Fry had handled the situation perfectly, and his logic on why she could not get a hold of Kiff seemed sound. When he got that smart, she'd never know, but she admitted she liked it. A lot.

**Earth Colony Banton**

**Planet Agria**

**1500 hours Earth time**

Michael Samton, head scientist of the Banton Colony, rushed quickly through the remains of the main science facility. Operational Control was deep underground, and if he could just reach the elevator, he might have a chance. At the very least he could send a warning to DOOP Headquarters, informing them of the danger. He had to make it. He was the last one left. Everyone else was either dead or...or...he didn't know what they were. The rest moved around like drones, without any sentience of self or well being. Like they were controlled. At the time, he had assumed it was an Omicronien attack, or possibly some new alien force. What he discovered was far worse.

**2 Hours Earlier**

'They just keep coming!' shouted a solider at the barricade, firing at a figure that had popped up from behind a slab of concrete. 'I don'tknow how much longer we can hold them off.'

'Just a little longer!' Michael shouted back. 'I almost have it.'

The paper printing out was antagonizingly slow, seeming to take hours to finish. An explosion from somewhere in the distance was heard, followed by a frantic call over the radio.

'This is Fire team Bravo! They've broken through the south barricade! There's just to many of them! We are falling back to position two, need immediate-' the call cut out.

Captain Winters, commanding Fire team Alpha called back 'Bravo, this is Alpha do you copy?' All they heard was static. 'Captain Michel, this is Winters, come in, over.' Nothing.

'Fire team Charily, do you have visual on Bravo?' he hollered at the radio.

'Negative.' a voice came over the line. 'Bravo is-' Suddenly a scream was heard, followed by static. 'Fire team Charily, come in.' There was no response.

'Dammit.' Winters said. 'Echo this is Alpha, do you copy? Over.'

'Affirmative.'

'Fall back to Rally point B. Charily and Bravo have been overrun. I repeat fall back to Rally point B.'

'Copy that. Over and out.'

Winters turned to Michael. 'Doc, talk to me, what do ya got?'

Michael, who had been staring dumbly at Winters through the whole conversation snapped back to reality. He hurriedly turned and grabbed the paper that had finally printed out. His eyes scanned it quickly before widening.

'Oh my god.' he said quietly.

'What, what is it.?' Winters asked.

'According to the analysis done by the computer here, all those people, all of them, are being mentally controlled.'

'What? By who?'

'Data insufficient. But it says that it is a single entity that has dominated their minds.'

'Then why not us?'

'Again it says data insufficient. I would wager that one of the people out there has to come into physical contact in order for the...thing...whatever it is to gain control.'

Winters thought for a moment. 'Okay then. We need to get out of here. Once we hook up with Echo, we'll fight our way to the Starport. The Mercury V should still be docked there, and if we can commandeer it then-'

Just then one of the soldiers shouted 'INCOMING!' before Michael's world went black.

**1 hour 14 minutes later**

He came to. The pain in his head was so intense, that he wished he would slip back into unconsciousness. unfortunately that didn't happen, so instead he slowly opened his eyes. Instead of staring at the ceiling of the science facility, he saw the greenish blue tint of Agrias sky. This confused him slightly, because he was quite sure that he had been in the facility, before he realized that the roof of the building was no more. He lifted himself up and looked around and promptly vomited at what he saw. Bodies littered the remains of the lobby. Captain Winters was staring lifelessly at the sky, half of his torso missing. An arm was draped over a piece of roofing, its owner no where in sight. There was a solider pined against the only remaining wall, a metal girder rammed through his stomach. The scene was deathly quite.

Michael was not a military man, but he did know how to survive. He quickly grabbed a rifle laying on the ground, made sure it was loaded, and left the room heading for Rally point B.

He hoped that Fire team Echo was still alive, but from the unearthly silence, he doubted it. He paused out side the Communications Center, and steeled himself, before walking in. It was no better than the lobby. Not only that, but all communication equipment was completely destroyed.

Michael fell to his knees. He didn't know what to do. There was no way to get off, this planet, he and the means to communicate were destroyed. He wanted to cry out, but a noise behind him caused him to spring to his feet and jump behind a huge consol., just as someone shuffled into the room. He couldn't see them, and they made no noise except for the shuffling, so he quickly came to the conclusion it was a zombie. He had decided then and there that's what they were, since they seemed to have no free will. The shuffling stopped a moment, then exited the room.

Michael realized a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He stared at the power coupling connected to the back of the consol., before an idea came to him.

_Operational Control!_ He thought _Of course. There's still power here. Maybe I can send a transmission with the back up unit there, and get someone to get me off this rock._

**Present**

Michael maneuvered through the debry trying desperately to reach the elevator before he was spotted. He had managed to get through the door to the elevator when he saw a zombie standing there. Before he could do anything it had turned and looked at him. He shot it, but he knew it was no use. If it knew they all knew, and now it was only a matter of time. He got into the elevator and descended to Operational Control. When he got off. He brought up the self destruct sequence for the main generator. He was going to die, but by God, he was going to take as many as he could with him. Once activated, all he had to do was push a button and BOOM, this place blows up in a fiery holocaust. Before he did that, however he sent all the information he could to DOOP concerning what happened and what they had discovered. God willing, it would reach them in time. Now all he had to do was wait.

It wasn't long when he heard the shuffling. It was coming from the fire stairwell, and he positioned himself so he could see the door. The noise go louder and louder till the door burst open and in streamed five zombies. Each carried some sort of gun, but before any could fire, he opened up full auto, killing them instantly. He sighed.

_Might as well do it now, I'm out of ammo._

Michael pushed the button and the 30 sec countdown began. More shuffling was heard in the stairwell, but he just closed his eyes, sat down, and leaned against the consol.

_Whew! Thank God thats done. Now maybe I can get some sleep. I hope you all enjoyed it, so R&R._

_Thanks!_

_Signed FuturamaFreak_

_Your First, Last, and only stop for Freakyness._


	5. Chapter 5

**DOOP Communication Outpost 7**

**Saturn**

**1724 hours Earth time**

Communication technician John Ryan sat and stared at his consul. He was unsure of what to do. The Banton Colony was unresponsive. He hoped it was just equipment failure. God forbid the Omicronian's attack. They didn't need an interstellar war. He sighed and got up to get a cup of coffee.

All he could do was pray.

**DOOP Research Ship Cain**

**En Route to Earth ETA 15 hours**

**Access Hall F**

**1350 Hours** **Shipboard time**

Charily trudged tiredly down the hallway, heading for his quarters. It had been a long day accessing the damage to the Cain, and all he wanted to do was sleep. As he walked, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flask, and took a swig of the fire whiskey within. A sudden electric whizz behind him caused him to turn. He saw nothing, but noticed the farthest light block had shorted out. As he watched the next one and the one after that followed, until all but the block he stood under had shorted.

'Danm.' he muttered to himself. 'What the hell was that all about?'

A voice called him from his pondering. It was deep and ominous, and seemed to come from everywhere and no where at once.

'Charles Vinson.' It stated.

He looked around, trying to see the speaker. 'Yea, who wants to know?'

'I have traveled far, Charles, wandering the void for eons, protecting those that require it. When I heard your distress call, I came to investigate. I must know what did this to your ship.'

'Why don't you show yourself, then well take.' Charily said.

The voice gave an amused chuckle. 'You humans. So untrustworthy of other species.'

'With good reason.' Charily responded.

'Touche. Unfortunately I can not show myself. You see, I am not onboard your ship per say, I am actually a couple light years away onboard my own vessel. I am on route to interest you and render assistance where need be.'

'Ummm...' Charily stuttered. 'Ok. Why are you wanting to help us?'

'Because, according to my scans, you will not be able to reach Earth without assistance.'

'You have scanners that can reach across that distance?' Charily asked, amazed.

The voice gave another amused chuckle. 'When you have traveled as far as I, one tends to pick up on the best technology there is.'

Charily nodded his head absently, and opened his mouth to say something, when the voice spoke up. 'Hmmm...I have another ship on approach vector with yours.' There was a pause before the voice said 'Nibblonians? How could they have tracked...Charles, I must go. I will speak to you soon.'

With that, the darkness seemed to lift a little, before the lights started to come back on, leaving Charily to wonder who the hell he was talking to.

**Nibblonian Battle Cruiser Cutie Pie**

**Bridge**

Commander Kern looked at the _Cain_ through the viewing port and scratched his chin. Black scorch marks ran along her hull. He could see an entire sections missing on her port side, and the area where the bridge should have been was completely obliterated. Her number one and number two engines appeared to be down, and she seemed to be only running on impulse power. He guessed they were saving three and four engines in case they were to run into any more trouble. Whatever had attacked this ship had certainly given her a beating. But, from the fact that she was still here, he suspected that she gave as good as she got.

'Ensign, what info do we have on this vessel?' he asked the young Nibblonian at the consol.

'Sir, we only have a standard chart of DOOP ships. She's the oldest ship in the DOOP navy, a Lincoln class star cruiser, built in the late twenty-two hundreds. Her original purpose was as a planetary defense ship. She's got a crew of two-hundred and seventy. She was retired from military service in 2436, and refitted as a research vessel in 2450. She's been exploring ever since. I believe that this is first action she's seen in over two centuries.

'Open a com channel to her.' Kern ordered.

'Sir,' his communications officer said 'it appears her main vox station was completely destroyed. I doubt I'll be able to raise them.'

'What about emergency channel B? All DOOP ship have a secondary vox stations.'

'Yes Sir. But we are not in range for that. Being old, most of her secondary systems are outdated, so if we wish to contact them we have to get closer. However, given resent action, her crew might open fire before we are in range.'

As if on que her, Kern saw the remaining gun turrets along her hull come to life as the gunners took their positions. The turrets started tracking his ship almost immediately.

Kern almost smiled. Humans were an amazing race. Anyone else would have seen his hulking battle ship with all it's weaponry and surrendered on the spot, especially if their ship were in poor state. Not humans. Stubborn and hard-headed, they would fight to the death to protect their own. He suspected, that if they wanted to, mankind could rule the galaxy. The only threat would be the Omicronians, who was basically and alien versions of viking, and always raided and pillaged shipping lanes and ant planet they could, loved a good fight. It would be a bloody war if it ever came to pass.

'Looks like their sensors are updated and still online.' he said, amused.

'Sir, their guns are all trained on us. Raise shields?' asked his lieutenant.

'Negative. Keep shields down and do not activate weapon systems.'

The lieutenants eyes widened. 'But sir they-'

'If we raise shields, they might think that we are hostile. We need to make them think we're here to help.'

'Sir,' said his communications officer 'we are in range for com communication.'

'Good.' he said. 'Open a channel.'

**DOOP Research Ship Cain**

**Radar Station**

**Sub-level 1**

Fred Higs watched as the massive juggernaut approached their ship. It was odd, his scanners showed that her shields were down and weapon systems were offline.

_Odd, _he thought as he radioed Command Deck B (what the crew called the secondary control system).

**Command Deck B, Cain**

**Engineering**

Charily watched onscreen as the Ship got closer. 'Radio all guns and prepare to fire.'

The ship got closer. 'Wait for it...wait for-'

'Sir!' A voice came over the intercom. He recognized Fred Higs.

'What's up Fred?' he asked.

'Sir, scans show their weapons and shields are down.'

'Yea, so?'

He heard Fred sigh impatiently. 'Sir, there is the off chance that she's not hostile. I advise you to hold fire until we are positive on her intentions.'

Charily thought about this. It made sense. 'Very well. Ensign, radio all guns to hold fire, but keep them trained on her. Lets see what she wants.'

_Hi. Sorry this is an short chapter, but I figured giving you something would satisfy you for a little while. I hope, anyway. I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope for this and I hope for that and so on._

_Hey guess what? Did you know that the Review button kills Zombies? Go ahead and click. You will be doing your part for humanity._


End file.
